First true love
by salvatore1864
Summary: Damon has never been the one for love. But that all changes when one of Stefan's friends from a few years back come to help them kill Katherine. Dean/Damon. Warning Slash.
1. First true love

**I Own Nothing. **

Damon had never been one for love. He would usually date the girl long enough for blood supply and then when he was done with her, throw her away. By either killing her or compelling her. But with that statement, there are two problems. One: Damon was falling for this person, and falling hard. Damon could never get them out of his head. Everything he thought of ended with thinking of Dean. The second problem is...if you haven't noticed... Dean is a man.

Damon often thought that he was lonely. Craving attention that no one ever showed him. He often thought that this was why he felt affection for Dean. Then on other days he thought the reason he had affection for Dean was because he loved him. Not just saying the words love, but actually meaning of what is being said. Even though Dean was a hunter and killed vampires for his job...Damon couldn't get him out of his head.

Damon's younger brother Stefan walked in the room with the moonstone.

"Here." He said tossing the stone to Damon.

"Why do we need this for?'' Damon asked shoving it in his pocket and raising an eybrow.

''We need it, because he is going to help us break the curse, and permanently kill Katherine.'' Stefan said prancing over to the balcony and stepping out.

''Ok. So who is this 'he' ?'' Damon asked waving his hands by his side. Stefan looked to the door of the room.

''Come join us.'' Stefan motioned to the door. Damon walked into Stefan's room. He drop gracefully onto Stefan's bed and arched an eyebrow at Stefan. He was anxious to see who the mystery man was.

Damon saw a slim, toned and muscler body step into the room.

_''Shit!'' Damon thought as he realized it was Dean._

Stefan walked over and patted Dean on the back while shaking his hand.

''Hello Damon.'' Dean said in a husky but smooth tone. The tone quickly sent Damon's emotions into a frenzy of lust, desire, wanting and love. Damon quickly pushed all of his feelings back down. Unataching his eyes from Dean's body.

"Hi Dean. Quick question. Why... is he helping us if he hunts vampires and why aren't you trying to shove a stake through our hearts?'' he asked with a quirky smirk.

Dean chuckled as he chose a seat next to Damon on the bed. Making Damon shiver at the stern hand that touched his shoulder.

"Damon. I have my reasons for helping you with this. As for not killing the both of you. You guys are my friends. Which you should be damn proud of. I could kill you sons a bitches in a heartbeat.'' Dean said while giving his own quirky smirk. Damon felt very comforted to know he had a friend other than Alaric.

"And what are these reasons?'' Damon asked standing up at the same time as Dean. So that they were now touching there noses together on accident. Dean raked his eyes slowly up Damon's long legs, over his toned stomach and chest cover with a black button up shirt, up his slender neck and over the contours of his nicely defined face then he paused at his crystal blue eyes.

"You'll see soon enough my friend.'' Dean said with a side ways smirk as he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

The next day Damon strolled downstairs into the living room for a drink. Coming through the door he saw the silhouette of someone laying on the couch. As Damon walked closer to the liquor cabinet he saw that it was Dean. Dean was asleep. Damon walked around to the front of the couch and looked down at Dean. Damon smiled as he noticed Dean's picture perfect lips. He bent down and with one finger traced Dean's lips. They were soft and beautiful. Dean gave a twitch and began waking up, Damon used his vampire speed to run back up stairs into his room.

Dean rose up to sit on the edge of the couch. Using his finger to trace his lips, he smiled knowing what was going on.

"Damon.'' Dean whispered to himself while smiling.

He stood up walking to the liquor cabinet. Taking Damon's drink. Dean finished it and layed back down on the couch. Still tracing his finger across his lips. Dean couldn't sleep so he stood from his laying position on the couch and walked up the stairs to Damon's room. Before stepping in Dean made sure Damon was sleeping. As his foot crossed the threshold Damon's eyes shot open. Dean walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a pen.

''Sorry Damon. I uhh, needed to borrow a pen. I couldn't find one downstairs. Sorry to wake you.'' Dean mumbled.

''Oh, it's fine Dean. You didn't wake me. I knew you were outside the door the hole time.'' Damon said with a smirk hugging a pillow. Dean's face turned a dark red as he walked out the door closing it behind him. Damon turned over on his side and fell asleep thinking of Dean. Dean on the other hand escorted himself out of the house and into the forest. For an evening walk.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I hope you guys like it. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Accident in the woods

**I Own Nothing.**

**Hey again guys here is...CHAPTER TWO. WOO-HOO hope you like it and I know these are short and I hope you like them. I will extend the chapters as there are more chapters if I can. So enjoy and there will be a chapter 3 so wait for it haha I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Dean found himself lost. No cell phone service and no one around to call out to. Dean was getting annoyed at the fact that he...Dean Winchester, The best damn man alive...had gotten lost.

''Now ain't that just my damn luck.'' He said sitting down on a rock. Taking in the view. He had to admit this place was beautiful. The suns rays seeping through cracks inbetween trees trying to cover the entire place. Perfect dew drops on the leaves from the night rain. And the smell of pine sap and pure nature. Dean's thoughts were stopped by the growling of his stomach. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought that he had no food with him. Then he remembered. Feeling in his jacket pocket Dean pulled out a bag of M&M's.

''Ahh. They'll have to do.'' He said opening the bags and grabbing a hand full picking the specific orange ones out first.

Dean was thinking of this day and age of his life. How he needed to settle down and find 'the one'. Dean grinned at the thought. Knowing he wasn't settling down for a while. Then Damon came into Dean's thoughts. _Damon, crystal blue eyes starring directly at Dean's leaf green eyes. Damon pinned against the wall. Dean kissing him senseless. Never coming up for air_. _There_ _shirts falling to the floor..._ Dean snapped out of his thoughts. Telling himself that the reason he was thinking of Damon that way was because he was around him all the time.

Dean was interrupted by the sound of twigs snapping behind him. Dean automatically went on alert pulling the colt out of his back pocket because it was the only gun he had on him. Dean could see it. Not well but could see the figure run, at non-human speed. Stalking Dean. The vampire ran round and round waiting to pounce. Dean turned around and fired one shot. Hitting a tree grazing the vampire. The figure broke a tree limb off hitting Dean in the stomach. Grabbing Dean's hair. The vampire pulled Dean up against it's body smelling Dean's neck.

''Your blood smells devine. Winchester. What's the problem? Giving up already?'' The figure extended it's fangs and bit into Dean's neck.

Wanting to have a long meal, the vampire went deeper into his neck. Though the vampire was pulled away and staked. Dean scrambled up against a rock the instant the vampire was pulled away from him. Dean heard someone walking toward him sitting down. He felt a cold hand lay on his shoulder followed by a smoothe but stern voice,''Dean are you ok?'' Dean looked up to the man who had the voice of an angel. To realize it was Damon.

''Yeah. I am fine. '' Damon bit his wrist and put the red liquid to Dean's mouth.

''Here. Drink my blood. It will help heal the bite faster.''

''How did you know I was here?'' Dean asked looking up at Damon.

''I heard you calling my name.'' Damon said not realizing he was rubbing Dean's hair. Though Dean didn't care so Damon didn't hold back.

Dean realized that Damon was rubbing his hair but didn't object because...he liked it. It felt good. Dean thought maybe he did have feelings for Damon. He released Damon's wrist and stood to face Damon. Dean found himself starring at Damon's lips. Damon and Dean began leaning forward without realizing they was. Dean didn't know why he was leaning. But he didn't hold back he was eager to kiss Damon. Their lips finally met with a spark before it happened. Dean grabbed Damon's hair and pinned him against a tree. Damon didn't protest. Just let him be in charge for a few minutes. Damon finally grabbed Dean by the neck and eased him to the ground following to where he was hovering over Dean. They continued to fight over who was ontop. Until Dean pushed Damon away sitting up. Dean stood to face Damon. With a sad look on his face.

''Damon I don't know what happened right then, but I-I'm not interested in you that way. I'm sorry.'' Dean took one look at Damon and saw his face. He felt horrible now. With that Damon still offered to walk Dean back to the house. The walk was silent and when they arrived Damon stopped outside the house. Watching Dean walk into the house. Thinking to himself still. That Dean had a nice ass. Damon gave his flashing half smile to himself at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review.**


	3. Striving for him

**Hey guys! guess what?...Wanna guess...No, well anyways this chapter is longer and I wrote it longer because I had a need to end it where it ended and I am happy this turned out how it did and for you to know where you will have to read it and review if ye don't care. I survive off of them. And if it takes longer to upload the 4th chpter I am writing on my original story. So don't worry. And The Vampire Diaries incouraged me to write this. :3**

* * *

Dean woke up in a motel he had rented so he wouldn't have to face the boarding house. Dean took the first step out of his bed... and fell. He had slept on his right foot, so he was a little numb. He jumped in the shower hoping that the water would wash the memories of yesterday's events with Damon away. But at the same time he didn't want them to go away. Dean touched his lip with a faint smile. Remembering Damon's soft as a rose bud pink lips, coming into contact with Dean's. The kiss left Dean's lips a little numb and swollen. Dean felt horrible for what he said to Damon. He was lying to himself... and Damon.

Dean jumped out of the shower, dried off and slid into some jeans and a t-shirt and his special leather jacket. Dean intended on running straight into the boarding house, find Damon and plant a big kiss on those soft lips. That was until Dean recieved a call from Sam.

"Sam?'' Dean said in a questioning voice. Sam's breathing sounded horrified.

''Dean,'' Sam said in an exasperated voice.

''It's Bobby,'' Dean's heart sank five feet into his chest. He knew Bobby had recently had a stroke and was in a wheel chair. So when he recieved that call he got a little worried.

''He is back in the hospital. He had a heart attack this morning. The house keeping at the motel he was staying at found him at ten.'' Dean's heart fell out of his chest.

''I -I'll...be...there.'' He managed to get out, hanging up and putting the phone in his pocket as he grabbed his keys.

In the Impala Dean worried for Bobby's life. If anything happened to Bobby. Dean wouldn't live through it. Dean sent a text to Stefan and told him that Bobby was sick and he would be there as soon as he could. And Stefan of course understood. Dean was racing to the hospital as fast as he could hoping to get there in time and praying nothing happened to Bobby. Bobby was the closest thing to a father figure he had, and Sammy, poor Sammy would be torn to pieces about it. Wouldn't he?

Dean made it to the hospital and ran inside not even locking his doors. Dean ran to the front desk like a maniac, everyone was staring at him.

''Uh, Bobby Singer where is he?'' Dean asked regaining his breath.

''He is in surgery. Who are you?" The woman behind the glass asked with a curious look.

"I am a friend. Can you tell me exactly what happened?'' Dean said in a frantic voice.

''Sir, I can't tell you anything until I am filled in about it. But you are welcome to wait in the waiting area if you would prefer.'' The lady said with a gesturing hand. Dean nodded and walked over to sit.

Half an hour later Sam come out looking around. Locking eyes on Dean and walking over there slowly. He was knitting his fingers together. Head bowed to the ground. Tears filled his glassy eyes. Sam's mouth was tight in a straight line. Dean knew that the information about Bobby wasn't going to be good. Dean nodded with tears falling instantly from his face into the floor. Trying to be strong for Sammy didn't work out as he had planned. Dean brought Sammy into a big bear hug that comforted him and Sam. They stoood there in the middle of the waiting room until the doctor came out and told them they could go see him one last time.

Dean and Sam decided to have a private little funeral for Bobby. Who wanted to be burried in the Radcliff cemetary beside his mother and father. Everyone was dressed in black to mourn the loss of a wonderful man. Dean and Sam would never be able to get over Bobby's loss. Dean invited Damon and Stefan who only recently met Bobby but was considered a friend by him. Damon hadn't shown up which made Dean a little worried. Dean thought that Damon had been mad at him for what happened.

After the funeral and Dean drove Sam home he took off straight to Damon's wanting to connect his lips to his. Felling the soft fabric of Damon's button up shirts. Smell the fabric softner he uses. Feel Damon's strong muscles pull him into a hug. Dean took the shortest route he knew of to get to the boarding house. Dean had felt so sorry for what he said to Damon and for how he acted. Damon's face was horrified at him that day.

Arriving at the boarding house, Dean sprayed on some cologne. Fixed his hair to his casual, messy look. Dean didn't bother closing his door. He ran up to the boarding house and straight in. Damon wasn't in the living room. So Dean walked up the stairs and peaked in Damon's room. There he was. Laying in his bed asleep. The funny thing was... he only had his boxers on. Dean creeped into Damon's room and layed down softly on the bed. Dean rubbed his hand down Damon's side stopping at the boxer line. Damon turned over in the blink of an eye and locked contact on to Dean's eyes.

"I'm sorry.'' Dean said looking him dead in the eye, as to tell Damon he was serious. Before Damon had a chance to say anything Dean stopped him with a long passionate kiss. They layed there beside each other and fell asleep. Hoping that tomorrow would be the same.

* * *

**A/N: Review. **


	4. Road trip

After Dean awoke, snuggled up to Damon with only his boxers on, Dean snuck out of bed and into the shower. Which was huge. Dean wondered if this was the life he wanted or not. And if it was, how would he break it to Sammy? How would Damon break it to Stefan or did Stefan know that Damon was gay? Dean stepped out of the shower and into some jeans and grey tee. Later on when Dean went into Damon's room, Damon wasn't in bed. A sudden gust of wind came at Dean. And seconds later Damon was behind Dean, pulling Deans body closer to him. Putting his hand on Dean's hip Damon nibbled at Dean's throat.

''I believe. If you were calling me gay...you were wrong. The correct term for me is bisexual badass.'' Damon said with his half grin, taking a swig of his bourbon.

Dean and Damon walked downstairs were Stefan was talking to some officers.

''Damon,'' Dean said in a stern but sexy voice. Eyeing Damon who was trying his best to hide a grin.

''What the hell did you do?'' He finally said walking up behind Stefan who was showing the officers the way out. After Stefan made sure with his hearing that the officers was out of ear shot he ran over to Damon at vampire speed and shoved him a little. Damon just grinned.

''Why the hell did you do that to the officer?'' Stefan asked with his most serious look ever.

''Serious Stefan, never having any fun. I didn't do anything wrong...in my defense. I was having fun.'' Damon said plopping down on the coach. Patting for Dean to join him.

''You beat the hell out of one of the cop cars. And got cought...ON PURPOSE. And not to mention...there was a cop in it.'' Stefan said crossing his arms. Dean raised an eyebrow at Damon who shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Dean was in the passenger seat of the Impala. Which was most uncomfortable.

''Damn it Damon...do you have to drive. You know I hate anyone driving my baby.'' Dean said rubbing the area above the glove box.

''Yeah but I ain't just anyone. I am something. And also I am trusted to drive your car. Aren't I?'' Damon said eyeing Dean real close. Dean just glanced at Damon.

''Where the hell are we going anyways?'' Dean asked looking around.

''We are going to a friends house.'' That was all Damon said to Dean the entire ride over there. Dean finally got tired of the silence and put a AC/DC tape in. Damon finally pulled off the road and pulled Dean closer laying a sudden but soft kiss upon Dean's lips. When Damon pulled away he left Dean smiling and blushing, only the slightest though. Damon took back off onto the road while Dean touched his lips. Which were swelling up for a second time.

Damon pulled onto a street that was to familiar to Dean.

''Your taking us to Sams.'' Dean said shaking his head.

''Yeah. He said he had a lead on where Katherine might be.'' They pulled up to an apartment complex. As they were on the elvator they done nothing but kiss. Never worring about who was going to come on. They finally got to the sixth floor and walked down the long hall till they got to the door with the number 609 on it. Dean knocked lightly and a figure who looked like Sam answered. Sam hadn't shaved in forever it seemed like. And he smelled like he hadn't bathed in a month mixed with booze.

''Damn Sam you need to clean up around here, and yourself.'' Dean said as he stepped in waiting on Sam to invite Damon in. As Damon finally stepped in and examined the room as if something died in it.

''So what lead do you have on Katherine?'' Damon asked choosing to stand. Sam pulled out multiple papers and articles from Ohio.

''Well lately there has been a string of murders in Ohio. In the pattern of vampires just to let you know. Also you said Katherine compels people to forget everything she does to them. So in an article I stole from the FBI website, it says that none of the victims remember anything that happened to them. Which also makes me think it might not be her. Because you said she usually kills them.'' Sam said looking from Damon to Dean who were standing close together.

* * *

Damon and Dean decided that all four of them (Stefan, Damon, Dean and Sam) would go investigate in Ohio. Dean and Damon took the Impala. Damon allowed Stefan to use his car and take Sam in it. On the way to Ohio Damon and Dean talked about everything. Including where there relationship might be heading. Along with a few kisses along the way.

''So when we find this Katherine chick then what?'' Dean asked keeping his eye on the road.

''Well we will have to wait and see... won't we ?'' Damon said in a sarcastic tone.

In the Mustang Stefan and Sam were talking about how weird Dean and Damon had been acting.

''Well think about it Stefan. They have been acting strange and he did sleep over.'' Sam said looking over at Stefan who was texting Elena.

''So.'' He said in a mocking tone.

''Stefan, he spent the night, in your house, in Damon's bed...WITH DAMON!'' Stefan glanced at Sam and then finally started getting convinced.

''HOLY SHIT!'' Stefan said. Sam was laughing so hard he swerved on the other side of the road. While Stefan's mouth was open for the rest of the ride to Ohio.

* * *

**A/N : Well here was the fourth chapter and trust me I loved it an I hope yall do too. Now pwease review because I thrive for them ^.^**


	5. Alaric Saltzman

**SOOO here is the fifth chapter sorry it took so long but now I finally got some inspiration from Naruto which I have no idea how that happened so yeah. Anyways it took me forever to write this. I had to change the way some of the other TVD characters were. And had to change some of the things from vampire diaries that I used on here if that sounds alright. So enjoy reading and this story is now NOT on hold ;) have fun reading ^.^**

* * *

Upon arriving at the motel they were stayin at in Ohio, Damon and Dean proceeded to the front desk were Dean gave a fake I.D card as always and Damon snuck away to call Stefan.

''Hello?'' Stefan said with a yawn inbetween the word.

''Hey Stefan, just wanted to let you know that we are staying at Lucasville inn off route 66.'' Damon said as Dean come up behind him giving him a bear hug from behind. Damon gasped into the phone at the amount of pressure Dean had used to squish Damon's hips. Stefan eyed the phone as if he had heard the most disturbing noise ever.

'' Uhh..Ok we'll be there in about half an hour. Bye.''

'' But Ste-'' Stefan had already hung up and Damon snapped the phone closed and in an instant was squeezing Dean aroung the gut making him gasp at the returned pressure.

Stefan and Sam had found the motel Damon was talking about. 'It isn't the best.' Stefan thought as he locked up the doors walking in behind Sam who was looking for room seven which was the room Damon had texted saying that they was staying in. The door was unlocked so Sam walked in dropping his bag at the image he was seeing. Dean and Damon was kissing in the middle of the bed. Not just regular kissing but making out.

''Oh god!'' Sam said as he threw his hand up at the sight stumbling out and tripping over Stefan as he just noticed he was standing there.

''You guys do know that when I said we were staying in room seven I meant..me and Dean.'' Damon said while he rested his arms on Dean's chest. From were he was pushed back from the startle of Sam.

Stefan and Sam hadn't ended up getting room eight. Due to the missconseption of the rooming state. Sam had a headache from the image he was NOT ready to see yet. Stefan, thank god, didn't witness this picture. Which is why he still laughed at Sam for his reaction to it. '' Stefan, you know what I saw but still you aren't fazed by it, why?'' Sam asked.

'' Because Dean isn't the first boy Damon has liked. There was one other man. Alaric Saltzman.'' Stefan said taking his boots off and sitting on the edge of the bed.

''And?'' Sam said motioning for Stefan to continue. Sam could tell that Stefan had been affected by the loss too.

'' And,'' Stefan managed to get out while shaking his leg and crossing his arms.

'' He died about a two years ago. He was a old friend of mine that lived in North Carolina for a while but his wife died and he moved to Mystic Falls on a teaching job. We let him stay at the boarding house for a while until he could get him a job. As I said he was my best friend so him and Damon would hang out while I would go off with Elena for weeks at a time.'' He said taking a pause. Sam looked at him a minute seeing that telling this story was affecting him deeply.

''Who is Elena?'' Sam said eyeing Stefan closely.

''She is my girlfriend..she is away in Washington right now visiting with a friend. Anyways back to the story. Damon and Alaric got along so well. They would go out to movies pull pranks even. They tried to hide it from me but one night I walked up to Damon's room and saw them holding hands and kissing. It freaked me out and I flew off the hing I broke the door and Grabbed Alaric. If it wasn't for Damon. I literally would have killed him. It took me a while to get use to it. Damon told me flat out that he cared to much for Alaric to let me split them up. So I had to get use to it. But, I caught Damon gone one day and me and Alaric had a little chat.'' Stefan said noticing how caught up in this he was.

''Well? What did you talk about?'' Sam asked still staring at Stefan with so much interest in his eyes.

'' I told him that I knew he needed someone in his life to care about him. And so did Damon though I told him that if he ever hurt my brother I would rip his heart out only after torturing him so bad that he wished he was dead.'' Stefa said as he eyed Sam with a serious reflection in his emerald orbs.

''Wow. That is pretty intense. I mean I really don't care much for who Dean is with. In ether gender. As long as he is happy. I am.'' Sam said shaking his head. Stefan thought about that and actually agreed.

''I mean now that I think about it sure. But our dad would have never approved of it so I guess that is why I took it so hard. I mean after he shot us. And we came back as vampires he was so disgusted. Though I never told you how Alaric died.'' Stefan adjusted himself on the bed ready for a long story.

''Well I am gonna try to make this story short because I am tired. Anyways Alaric's wife turned out to not be dead after all the years he searched for her. She faked her death...with the help of a witch. This witch was never identified by Isobelle..that was her name Isobelle Flemming. She had the witch make this brew stuff that made her look all rotted and cold to the touch, dialated eyes and everything. Alaric took that pretty hard. But, she came back to Mystic Falls after all of the years. Finally telling Alaric that the reason she faked her death was because she didn't love him anymore.'' Sam swallowed as Stefan shook his head at the story, both knowing the part that was coming up next was going to be harsh.

''After the events that afternoon Alaric simply headed back to his apartment and left one little piece of paper making sure to tell Damon that he was sorry. That he wasn't the right one for him. That his true love was still waiting on him out in the wide expand of the universe. Damon had thought that Alaric was the right one for so long. The cause of death was that he had shot himself in the chest. Horrible though, right?'' Stefan asked swinging his head to look at Sam. He nodded.

''Well Winchester, I am going to bed. I have fed and now I am going to try to sleep.'' Sam nodded as he crawled into his own bed and fipped the lights off.

''Oh Sam?'' Stefan said as he rose his head to look at Sam,

''Yeah?'' Sam relplied kinda freaked out at the fact that due to Stefan being a vampire, he had eyes that adapted to that darkness.

''Tomorrow, you get to hear the story of Katerina Patrova. A.k.a Katherine Pierce." And with that Stefan turned on his side hoping that tomorrow would hurry up and get there.


	6. The Motel Room

**Soo...I know this chapter is shorter and I am sorry but I haven't been able to right a lot lately. I am just happy that out of recent events I was able to write this little chapter. It's gonna be a filler chapter, since Stefan is about to tell Sam the story of Katerina Patrova. Leave reviews please...I love them! and enjoy the chapter! ^.^ thanks for the support**

* * *

Stefan awoke to the smell of eggs and sasuage. He turned over in his bed to see that Sam had bought breakfast. Sam opened up the fridge to pickup a bottle of blood and toss it to Stefan who instantly downed the blood as he stood to get dressed.

''Stefan, when do I get to hear about Katherine?'' Sam asked as he grabbed a sasuage and a coffee heading for the door.

''Well, we will save that for the road trip. Remember we have to go farther into Ohio.'' Stefan said as he slipped his boots on and grabbed his jacket on the way out the door.

Sam and Stefan knocked on Damon and Dean's door to make sure they were awake but apparently they were already gone. Sam and Stefan climbed into the baby blue mustang and drove off.

''So now I will tell you about Katherine Pierce. And first how we came to know Katherine.'' Stefan said as he sighed knowing this was going to be a long drive and an even longer story.

Dean and Damon were in the Impala singing along to eye of the tiger. Dean in the drivers seat as always.

''So where we goin' Damon?'' Dean asked flashing a quick grin at Damon then putting his attention back on the road.

''Ohh no where special just this little town right at the boarder line between Ohio and Kentucky.'' Damon said letting out a sigh at the end as he layed his hand on Dean's inner thigh.

Stefan was in the drivers seat watching Sam as he dosed in and out of consiousness. Stefan recieved a text from Damon. Saying that they have arrived at a motel outside of Rosemary county. Stefan made a quick left hand turn down Arsen Avenue. Taking a short cut to try and get to the location faster.

Damon and Dean made their way into their motel room and onto the bed for Dean to only be pushed up against the wall. Damon nibbled on Dean's neck feeling heat touch the side of his neck as Dean placed tiny kisses up and down his neck. Dean lifted himself off of the wall to only fall ontop of Damon, forcing them both down onto the edge of the bed.

Sam awoke in the passanger seat of the mustang. Noticing that they had made it to the motel.

''Sorry I didn't tell you the story of Katherine, you were dosing off.'' Stefan said glancing out the side of the window.

'' Yeah..'' Sam said setting up in his seat with a grumble.

''Sorry I didn't sleep good last night.'' Sam finished, scratching his head as he checked his phone.

''I know.'' Stefan said giving a glance to the dizzy Sam in the passanger seat. Sam nodded understanding that vampires barely slept. Stefan pulled off of the road into a driveway that lead up to a motel. Of course Sam and Stefan knew it was the right one, Dean's Impala sat in the driveway.

Dean had fell out into the floor, well pushed by Damon. To only be pinned. Damon heard Sam and Stefan come up to the door and twist the door knob.

''Sam...I wouldn't do that if you don't want a sight that will more in likely haunt you for the rest of your life.'' Dean said as he pulled Damon into a rough demanding kiss. Sam quickly jerked his hand away from the door knob as he ran into a laughing Stefan. Who had already gotten them a separate room two doors down for the safety of their ears at night.

Sam and Stefan walked into the room and kicked off their shoes.

'' So...now I with tell you about the story of Katerina Patrova.'' Stefan said as he adjusted his position. Sam took his seat as he turned his phone off.


	7. Katherine

**Sorry that it has taken so long for me to post this new chapter, out of all of the chapters this might be my favorite. So due to the fact that I started school and that I have been starting a new GaaraXHidan story, writing on my original story AND watching Naruto it has delayed my writing and I know these chapters are short but. I come up with stuff as I begin writing so these are new and fresh ideas. Also my o button has been sticking so if there are any places that doesn't have an o and there is suppose to be one I am sorry. And thanks for the reviews,favorites and follows they mean the world to me. So I am gonna shut my trap and you can read the story. Hope you like it ;-]**

* * *

It had been at least noon before Dean had awoke from a very late night 'snuggle session' with Damon. Dean laid in bed pulling Damon closer to him to take in his lovers scent of bourbon and mint. Twirling Damon's hair in-between his fingers, Dean felt around on the side table for his cell phone. Dean looked down to find crystal blue eyes staring up at him. Dean brushed his lips against Damon's before returning his attention to his cell phone.

''Did you sleep good last night?'' Damon asked letting his hands rome down Deans chest and abs.

''Yeah actually, the first time in a long time.'' Dean said placing his cell phone on the end table and pulling Damon closer to him.

''How about you?'' Dean asked kissing Damon's neck.

''Now that your awake, my day is great.'' Damon said tilting his head a little to make his lips more reachable.

''We have at least another hour before we have to start heading out. So I will tell you the story.'' Stefan said taking another sip of his coffee. Sam sat down on the bed popping his knuckles, which made a very weird noise.

''Katerina Patrova is actually Katherine's real name as I presume you have already figured out,'' Stefan said as he adjusted his position on the bed. ''I am only giving you important details because if I told you everything it would take forever. Anyways, while me and Katherine were together she was being a little slut and sleeping with Damon, before that back in the 1400's she wasn't turned by force, she was forced blood but only to heal her wounds. She herself turned on her own free will. Though I guess you could say that the pressure on her drove her to it. On to other news on her, she faked her death and ran away. She has spent her entire life running from an original. Klaus, whom now luckily is dead. We don't know the exact details of how he died but we know he is. We only need to worry about Katherine right now.'' Stefan stated watching Sam as he took a gulp of coffee.

Dean and Damon made there way out of the bathroom, returning from a rejuvinating shower. As they got ready they found themselves hitting each other with the towels. Which for Dean left welcks all over his tanned and tonned body. Dean brought Damon into a kiss seeking for entrace with his tongue. Damon pulled on his shirt and adjusted his belt on his jeans. Dean pulled on his boots and headed for the door. Knowing that they're playing had more in likely upset Sam and Stefan.

The drive to Feral Town was silent for Sam and Stefan who both knew not to touch Damon's cd's or he would literally rip their heads off. They arrived at the 'Welcome to Feral Town'...were everyone is family!' sign and waited on Dean and Damon to arrive, for they were late to start heading out due to Dean's craving for a sasuage biscuit and Damon's usual sorority chick.

Damon and Dean arrived with the engine to the 67' Chevy Impala roaring like always and Dean in the driver seat. Sam and Stefan got back in the mustang and drove first, for Stefan and Sam being the smartest ones on the trip, and made sure Dean and Damon followed.

They arrived at a small boarding house they presumed, they went over how this was suppose to go down. Stefan walked up to the door and took one look back at Damon, wanting him to so desperately know that if his life ends here how much he actually cared for him with a hesitant knock, Stefan took a step back as an old lady opened up the door.

''Yes young man?'' The woman asked as she wiped her hands on a towel.

''Yes we are friends of Katherine's and we was wondering if she was around?'' Stefan said as the woman looked past Stefan's shoulder to see another young man with light brown hair standing beside a car.

''Yes she is, she is upstairs.'' The woman asked as she opened up the door and motioned for the two young men walked past her and to the beginning of the stairs.

''Would you two care for some tea?'' she asked walking toward the kitchen.

''No thank you." They both stated as they took precaution heading up the stairs.

Damon grabbed Dean around the waist as he jumed up onto the balcony at the back of the house.

''Wow,'' Dean said as he gripped tight against Damon's jacket feeling slightly unsteady. ''Please, don't ever do that again.'' Dean said his eyes crossing as he placed his hand at the back of Damon's neck pulling him into a kiss that was clearly being directed by him.

''Sorry, but you know I won't let anything happen to you.'' Damon said as he heard the balcony door opena little, and Stefan's head pop out.

''Now you know the deal you two stay out here and be quiet. Wait until we are in desperate need for your help before you expose your here.'' He stated before he closed the door and shut the curtains.

Sam and Stefan walked around not knowing where Katherine was, for the fact she wasn't here when they first arrived. They heard the dor open and Stefan grabbed Sam and used his speed to pull them behind the door. Katherine stepped in and at that instant Stefan rapped her hands in vervain soaked ropes, knowing that even though she was old, they still effected her. They put a gag around her mouth and tied her entire body to the bed, Stefan sensing she was growing weak.

''Now we finally fo-'' Katherine had ripped the rope off and had Stefan and Sam tied up and on the ground.

''Don't think that just a little vervain will work on me.'' She stated driving a stake Sam had dropped right through Stefan's chest.

''By the way Stef, who is this cutie?'' Katherine asked as she sat down in front of Sam and grabbed his face in her hand.

''He is human, but laced with vervain. Tsk tsk tsk, I could have used him.'' Katherine stated as she plunged her hand into Stefan's stomach and pulled out her blood covered arm. ''This is going to be fun.'' She stated as she sat on her legs in between Sam and Stefan.


	8. Death

** Hate to say this guys but this is the last chapter of this story...I was losing inspiration and then I got this big shot of it so here is the finale chapter and I would like to thank MysteryWoman89 for beta reading this you are a true help check her out she is great at writing so enjoy this chapter ^.^**

* * *

Katherine picked Stefan and Sam up from the blood covered floor and sat them on two seperate sides of the room.

''Now what is the meaning for you to being here?'' Katherine said turning her attention to Stefan. Who stayed silent knowing that even if he gave Katherine an explanation, they were more in likely going to die.

''Oh please,'' Stefan began, while rolling his eyes.

''You know damn well why we are here.'' Stefan said starting a staring contest with Katherine.

Sam pulled a knife out from his belt and began cutting the ropes. Once he was done he looked outside to the balcony and blinked three times giving the signal. Sam watched as Damon captured Dean into a hug before releasing him and standing in front of the door. Sam could tell that these two were in love deeply. With the last glance to Dean fearing that the outcome might be terrible...knowing that him or Stefan on was going to die.

Sam punched at the caught off guard Katherine stabbing the knife into her stomach trying to buy time for Damon to get Stefan untied and to keep her away from Dean. The destraction only lasted for about ten seconds before Katherine broke Sam's hand and slung him through the glass doors of the balcony causing them to shatter.

Stefan slung himself at Katherine pouring liquefied vervain over her to keep her contained, this gave him enough time to tie her arms and legs. Damon put Dean behind him telling him to go check on Sam who was turning around on the balcony floor pieces of glass in every visable part of his skin.

Katherine regained her strength and broke the ropes pushing Stefan into Damon to buy some time to untie her feet. Katherine broke a chair in two and took one of the wooden legs lunging at Damon...which didn't hit him but his protecting brother Stefan. Stefan grabbed the piercing stake that was sticing straight through his heart...knowing this was the end Stefan turned to face Damon. Smiling at Damon as he seen a single tear venture its way down Damon's cheek.

''Take care of Elena...and tell her I-I lov-ve her. A-as for Dean, tak-e care of him also. I love you Damon. As much as I didn't show it...kn-know I did.'' Stefan said as his skin turned grey and he collapsed to the floor. With that Damon watched as Katherine began to give a frown.

"That was meant to be you... oh well one down one to go.'' She stated giving an evil smirk towards Damon.

Damon felt his anger churn in his stomach. He had NOTHING but hatred toward the world right now. No love for ANYONE. He bent down and pulled the stake out of Stefan's chest. Seeing this Dean ran in to distract Katherine. Firing vervain soaked bullets at her. It weakened her enough for Damon to get close to her... he rared the steak back ready to plung it through her chest...when he stopped.

''You don't deserve a fast death.'' Damon yelled as he plunged one hand into her stomach and one into her chest grasping her heart.

Katherine yelled and cried out in pain, not able to move at all.

''That is what you deserve you selfish bitch!'' Damon yelled as he ripped her heart out and plunged the stake through it. Damon stood feeling so relieved that was over with. He Grabbed Dean and brought him into a passionate kiss telling him to go get Sam and meet him out in the car. Damon grabbed Stefan's body and slung it over his shoulders. Walking downstairs to make sure he compelled the owner to say she doesn't remember anything and don't know how Katherine died.

Damon wrapped Stefan up into a blanket he found in the back of his car and layed Stefan's body in the back seat. Damon made sure Sam was able to drive home after he offered him his blood but Sam refused. Everyone loaded up and dreaded the long ride back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

When they arrived Damon immediately told Elena about Stefan who cried for an hour straight. They drove back to the Salvatore house accompanied by Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, Sam and Dean. With this small gathering they stood quiet for 15 minutes with an annoyingly sobbing Elena, the guys began to dig Stefan's grave. After it was completley dug Damon grabbed the body and unwrapped Stefan's body and placed it on the cold earth. Damon escorted the girls out of the forest so they wouldn't have to witness the burning body. Damon poured the gasoline on Stefan snd stood quiet for a moment.

''I love you too baby bro.'' Damon said as he jumped out of the hole to let Dean drop the match.

* * *

After they burned and buried the body everyone went home to try and get some rest. Sam went into his room at the boarding house to try and rest as Damon escorted Dean to their room. Dean and Damon laid on the bed with Damon pulling Dean close to him placing kisses on his neck and along his jaw line.

''Dean...'' Damon whispered as he traced the fine fabric of Dean's shirt up his back and down to his waist.

''Hmmm?'' Dean asked looking in Damon's eyes that looked stormy for the first time ever.

''You know this house is kinda big for one person,'' Dean only nodded.

''So how about you and Sam move in.'' Damon said raising his head to look into Dean's emerald orbs.

''Ok.'' was all Dean managed to get out before Damon had him pinned to the bed and straddling his hips Damon brought his lips down to Dean's ear and smirked.

''Dean...if you ever leave me I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will be walking like Vince McMahon from WWE for a year.'' Damon said releasing his restraining position on Dean and crossing his arms.

''Don't wory...I love you too by the way.'' Dean said as he sat up to pull Damon into a hug. After all they had been through, they would stay strong for each other. They are there for each other.

They _live_ for each other.

* * *

**So thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think. ^^**


End file.
